The Road Rovers Vs The Army of Darkness
by Terciel1249
Summary: The Necronomicon returns. Now the Road Rovers must fight to save the work from the return of the Deadites. While this isn't my best story, it was the sequel to my first and this summary is not the best. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Prologue  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights either Road Rovers or Army of Darkness.

Parvo's secret base was a ghost town. The only sign of movement was the sand being tossed by the early morning desert wind. The sun slowly climbed higher into the sky, bringing light to the world.  
In the distance, five unmarked black sedans approached the base. The vehicles sent large clouds of dust in their wake.  
The vehicle slowed as they drove through the large hole in the front gate, parking in the court yard. Five men and women wearing dark suits stepped out of each sedan.  
A tall, figure stepped out of the driver seat of the front most vehicle. The appearance of this figure was rather abnormal. Instead of a human face, the face was that of a German shepherd. He had a brown muzzle with black fur over his eyes and eyes.  
The dog-man turned to the others of his group and spoke, "Keep your eyes open and find the target."  
A woman with brown hair answered a call on her cell phone as the other members moved in different directions to search the surrounding area and buildings.  
The women hung up her cell after a few quick words. She approached the cano-sapien, "The other team has acquired Groomer."  
The German shepherd faced the woman, raising a furry eyebrow.  
The woman elaborated, "Apparently after the incident, the Groomer returned to her normal state and she was taken to the maximum security prison in Pennsylvania."  
The cano-sapien asked, "Was there any difficulties?"  
The woman shook her head, "Only a few security guards. Other than that, Groomer was acquired without any setbacks."  
The German shepherd smiled, "Good. The Master will be pleased."  
The pair's conversation was interrupted by the return of one of the search party members. The person was a rather thin man with short black hair. In the man's hand was a book.  
The man wordlessly handed the book to the cano-sapien. The German shepherd looked at the book. The book appeared to have a face on the front and appeared to be made of some kind of leather.  
The German shepherd turned to his female colleague, "Tell the Master we've acquired the Necronomicon. Prepare the translator and begin the second operation."  
All of the members of the group returned to their vehicles and drove off into the distance, setting their plans into motions.


	2. Chapter 1

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 1: A Home Sieged  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

At the Road Rover HQ, Professor Shepherd had summoned the Road Rovers for some very distressing news. The five Rovers sat around the circular table of the command center. Hunter the golden retriever mix, Colleen the collie, Blitz the Doberman, Exile the Siberian husky and Shag the sheep dog.  
Each of the Rovers looked in anticipation toward the Master. Shepherd was wearing his usual lab coat, he had shoulder length white hair and glowing white eyes.  
Shepherd motion to the projector screen behind him. A picture of the Groomer in an orange jail jumper suit appeared on the screen. "Rovers, I have terrible news. The Groomer was broken out from prison just a few hours ago. There is no information on the culprits who performed this act, but we have to assume the worst and think that whoever took her wants information about the events six months ago."  
Each of the Rovers inhaled, remembering the events involving the Necronomicon and the deadites.  
Blitz spoke first, "Are you sure it's about de book?"  
Master spoke, "We don't have any direct information linking two, but we have to assume the worst."  
Hunter said, "True, there has been little activity in the world of crime. This can't be a coincidence."  
Colleen looks at Hunter and smiles, "Right you are H'nter. It's been far too quiet."  
Suddenly, the lights and all of the computers flashed on and off. The Rovers and the Professor looked around curiously.  
Shag mumbled that he didn't like this.  
Hunter pated Shag's arm, saying, "It's all right Shag, just a power surge."  
Suddenly the door to the command room exploded open. Fifty men, wearing matching uniforms of black suits with grey ammunitions vests, stormed into the room. The soldiers trained their weapons on the Rovers.  
Master said, "I would not have predicted this."  
Each of the Rovers stood up, Hunter shouting, "Let's go Rovers!"  
The soldiers fired at Exile first, Exile was hit with several syringes. Exile suddenly looked sleepy, "Nightskis, everyone." He fell face forward, unconscious.  
Hunter turned over the table, Shag and Blitz diving underneath it. Colleen dived behind the table, but was hit on the shoulder with a tranquilizer.  
Hunter caught Colleen as she fell. He shook her several times while calling her name, Colleen didn't respond.  
Hunter laid Colleen on the ground. The three remaining Rovers put their heads close together, in order to hear each other over the sound of the tranquilizers hitting the table.  
Hunter said, "We need help. Shag we need you to get Ash. Blitz and I will hold off these guys. Run to the hanger and take the Sky Rover and go get Ash."  
Shag murmured about how he didn't want to leave them. Hunter responded by saying, "We can't handle this alone. They'll capture the Master, and then what will we do. Go get Ash!"  
Hunter looked to Blitz, "We'll use the table."  
Blitz and Hunter grabbed each end of the table. Standing up and carrying the table, the pair charged the men. Shag quickly ran down the corridor leading to the hanger.  
Shag reached the hanger, he ran straight to the Sky Rover and jumped into the pilot seat. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the hanger and gained altitude.  
Hunter and Blitz through the table at the men, several of them were hit by the flying furniture.  
Hunter used his super-speed and began hitting as many men as he could reach. Blitz used his strong claws to tear through the enemy's weapons.  
A voice yelled, "STOP!"  
The soldiers and the Rovers froze. Blitz and Hunter turned around, seeing a Dalmatian cano-sapien with Professor Shepherd. The cano-sapien had one arm wrapped around Shepherd's neck. In his right hand was a handgun pressed against the Professor's head.  
The Dalmatian said, "Surrender or else."  
Blitz and Hunter looked furiously at the cano-sapien and raised both of their hands into the air.  
The Dalmatian smiled and said, "I thought so." He pointed the hand gun at Hunter and shot him.  
Hunter did not have time to react and found a tranquilizer directly in his neck. Hunter touched the tranquilizer and said, "Bummer," then fainted.  
Blitz looked at his fallen companion, and then he was tranquilized. Blitz fell sideways to the floor.  
The Dalmatian then placed Shepherd in handcuff and addressed the surrounding men, "Prepare them for transportation." The cano-sapien led Shepherd to the transportation outside.

Shag was whimpering, worried about the other Road Rovers.  
Shag turned on the computer on the center console. After the computer was operational, Shag typed in a few commands. The screen of the computer flashed his destination.  
A compass and an arrow appeared on the screen. Shag flew the plain in the direction indicated. Hopping that the man he was going to visit could help.


	3. Chapter 2

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 2: the News  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

_I am a slave. . .  
To barbeques.  
It's been six months sense the Rovers and I kicked Parvo's ass. Now I'm working in Salt Lake City, Utah, Mormon country. Sure, Mormons are all right. They just have a stick shoved up their asses. I now have a small two room house with an outside pool. Right now my life's pretty normal. I have a good job and a good girl. Her name's Jenny, she's a red-headed blue eyed babe. The only thing I'm chosen for now is Best Kept Lawn._  
Inside a small yard, was a man with a large chin cooking on a large barbeque grill. This man was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. The man's right hand was completely metal and in that hand was a spatula. He flips one of the dozen burgers, asking his female guest, "How do you like your meat, baby? Tender and juicy or hard and charred?"  
Sitting on a lounge chair, wearing a simple two piece, white bathing suit was Jenny. She had long dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at Ash and got up off the chair.  
Jenny stood in front of Ash, "I think you know the answer to that," kissing Ash on the lips.  
Ash grinned ruefully, "Mmm, bad girl."  
DING-DONG  
Jenny walled into the house, saying, "Some of the house guests are a little early."  
Ash went back to flipping burgers, still smiling. Suddenly, a scream echoed from the house.  
Ash rushed into the building. _What now?_  
Ash rushed to the front door and saw Jenny frozen in the front doorway. Standing just outside the door was a tall sheepdog. Ash said, "Shag?!"  
Jenny swung around to face Ash, "Do you know him?"  
Ash said, "Yeah, that's Shag from the Road Rovers."  
Jenny blushed and faced Shag, "Sorry about that."  
Ash stepped outside the house and onto the doorstep. Shag took no time to rush through the story about what happened at Road Rover HQ.  
Ash said, "What is it boy? Did Timmy fall into the well?"  
Shag shook his head, "Roooo" (No in Shag tongue) "Re Rogh Rohhers rere captured" (The Road Rovers where captured.)  
Ash said, "Did old man Jenkins fall and break his hip?"  
Shag energetically shook his head and waved his arms around, "Re rere racptuff!" (They were captured!)  
Ash said, "Will they finally air new episode of Chicago Hope?"  
Shag released his pent up breath, running his paw over his muzzle. Shag began to perform charades to try to explain the situation to Ash.  
Ash said, "The Rovers and Shepherd have been captured and were taken to an unknown location, probably to suffer from the hands of some evil guy."  
Shag vigorously nodded.  
Ash responded, "Why didn't you say so?!"  
Shag huffed and crossed his arms in irritation.  
Ash rushed into the house and opened the hallway closet. He pulled out a guitar case. Ash turned to Jenny, "Sorry girl, but I've got to help the Rovers."  
Jenny pulled Ash close, "I know. Be back soon ok."  
Ash responded, "I will baby."  
Ash rushed out the house, Shag following. Both entered the Sky Rover. Shag jumping into the pilot seat, Ash in the co-pilot seat.  
Shag pulled the Sky Rover into the air. Ash looked at him, "What do we do now?"  
Shag responded by pointing at the center computer screen. On the screen was a location marked 'Emergency Contact," with an arrow pointing at the next destination.  
Ash said, "Groovy." Ash settled in his seat, wondering who kidnapped the Road Rovers.


	4. Chapter 3

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 3: A Helping Hand  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

A large balding man in a black business suite, with a dark blue shirt underneath stood in front of a large metal cylinder. The object had several tubes running out of each side. Four computers surrounded the man and the machine, several workers wearing white coats worked feverously at the screens.  
One of the scientists, a red haired man with square rimmed glasses, approached the man in the suite. "Mr. Salazar, we're ready."  
Mr. Salazar stood still for a moment, the signaled the workers to begin.  
The clicking of keypads increased rapidly, figures appearing on each of the monitor screens. The machine released a stream of steam, and then the front portion of the cylinder opened. Inside the machine was a naked man. This man was slightly muscular with a metal right hand, with cat ears on top of his head.  
Mr. Salazar smiled slightly, "General Parvo, I have some questions for you." Several armed men approached Parvo and dragged him out of the room, Salazar following.

At an unknown location, Hunter regained consciousness. Hunter tried to move but found himself strapped to a metal table, in a vertical position. All Hunter could see was darkness.  
Overhead lights turned on, blinding the golden retriever. Blinking several times, the room came into focus. Hunter looked around the large room, finding all of the Rovers strapped to tables similar to Hunter. Muzzle was also strapped to a table, but his entire stroller was strapped to the table. Each table was set in a circle around Professor Shepherd, who was strapped into a chair.  
One after another, each Rover groaned and woke up, followed by Shepherd.  
Exile spoke first, "Comrade, where arsk we?"  
Hunter said, "Don't know."  
Blitz whined, "Why am I stuck here like this? I am too beautiful for this."  
All of the Rovers rolled their eyes. Exile responded, "Don't be weird boy."  
The door on the far side of the room opened. Stepping through the door was four cano-sapiens. All of them wore black bullet-proof vest over black shirts and pants. Each wore black combat boots.  
The lead cano-sapien was a German shepherd, then the Dalmatian from earlier. The remaining two were almost identical. Both were black Labrador Retrievers, one was male the other female. The male was two inches taller than his sister.  
The cano-sapiens lined up in front of the Road Rovers, smirks could be seen on their faces.  
No one spoke for several minutes. Hunter finally broke the silence, "So, are you going to tell us why we're here?"  
The German shepherd responded, "Sure." He walked into the circle, stopping just in front of Hunter. His muzzle was barely an inch away. The German shepherd spoke, "You're here because our master wants you out of the way."  
Professor Shepherd spoke next, "My guess would be that this 'master' want to do something very bad. Am I wrong?"  
The German shepherd didn't break eye contact with Hunter, "Nope. We're just here to gloat."  
All of the Road Rovers growled as the other cano-mutants snickered. The German shepherd continued, "I will let you know one thing. It's got something to do with the BOOK." He turned and made his way to the door.  
Colleen shouted at them, "Just WHO is your master, guv?"  
The Dalmatian answered, "He's Mr. Salazar."  
Professor Shepherd took a sharp intake of breath. The cano-sapiens walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.  
Hunter said, "Bummer, dude."

Shag and Ash sat in silence as they approached their destination. The central computer beeped several times to alert the pilot. Shag grabbed the yodel and steered the plane.  
They were passing over a small neighborhood with several large houses. Each house had a nicely kept lawn. Shag landed the plane in the middle of the street, accidently crushing a parked minivan.  
A scream was heard, "MY CAR!"  
Ash looked at Shag, "Nice landing."  
Shag huffed and said, "Ret roff ry rack." (Get off my back)  
Ash and Shag climbed out of the Sky Rover, a family looking in horror at the remains of their beloved vehicle. Shag lead Ash to a nearby house that was painted dirt red.  
Shag rang the doorbell.  
After several minutes, an attractive brunet answered the door. She wore a black vest with matching skirt. "Hello Shag."  
Shag answered, "Rellro Riss Rell." (Hello Miss Bell)  
The lady looked at Ash, "Hello, I'm Donovan Bell. Nice to meet you," Offering a hand to Ash.  
Ash took the hand, "Name's Ash."  
Donovan said in a business manner, "I got your message. Come inside, we've got a lot to discuss."  
Shag and Ash entered the house. Ash said, "You can understand him?"


	5. Chapter 4

Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 4: Home Wreckers  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

The Road Rovers looked at the Professor in surprise. Hunter asked, "Do you know who that is?"  
Shepherd answered, "Yes. Frederick Salazar is the owner of Cyber Arms Corporation, one of the world's largest producers of military software."  
Colleen asked, "And how do you know him, Master?"  
Shepherd continued, "He originally wanted my transdogmafier technology as a military technology for the military. But, I kept the technology away from him."  
Blitz said, "Den how did he create dose canosapiens?"  
Shepherd answered, "I'm certain that he didn't get my research, because I a friend in the Marine and he made sure that no one could get to my research. So, the only conclusion is that he used Parvo's original work."  
Exile said, "Oft course! He used Parvo's and created hist own canosapiens."  
A voice said, "Correct."  
All of the heads turned to the door as it fully opened. Salazar stepped into the room, the German shepherd following close behind him.  
Salazar looked around at the Rovers and Shepherd, a corner of his mouth lifting slightly, "We actually acquired Parvo's transmogrifier when he resurfaced one year after the explosion that almost killed you, Professor Shepherd. It took a couple of years, but my men were able to make the cano-sapiens you see."  
Salazar slowly walked around the circle of Rovers, "Clark you see here was the first." Pointing at the German shepherd standing next to the door, paws held behind his back.  
Shepherd coolly asked, "So why are you here?"  
Salazar answered," I just wanted to let you know that we've found Shag and your friend."  
Each of the Rovers exchanged worried looks. Salazar continued, "I've sent a very special agent to acquire them. So you'll be seeing them soon."  
Salazar walked out of the room without a backwards glance, Clark following.  
Hunter exchanged looks with Colleen. Colleen said, "Was an ass."

Ash and Shag sat at a long dining room table. At one end sat Donovan Bell. At the other end sat a very attractive woman in her late twenties. She wore a simple business suite with white button-up shirt. She had black hair bound into a pony-tail.  
Ash spoke, "Ok so let me get this straight Dr. Melanie. Your dad is the one that's responsible for the Rovers being kidnapped and he plans to use both the transdogmafier and the Necronomicon to create some sort of weapon."  
Alice Melanie spoke, "Yes, he's holding them in the Cyber Arms building in Washington D.C. We have to get to them before anything bad happens."  
Ash whistled, leaning back on his chair, "Wow! And I thought my family had a few screws loose."  
Shag gave Ash a reproachful look before asking, "Row ro re ret threir?" (How do we get their?)  
Alice answered, "We can take my car."  
Ash said, "Sounds alright with…"  
BOOM!  
A loud crash rang through the house as the front door flew down the doorway opening. Stepping through the hole in the wall was a large cano-sapien. This cano-sapien was a St. Bernard. He was as tall as Shag and just as big. The St. Bernard only wore black pants with a black collar around its neck. Most of the dog's fur was white except for a patch of black on its back and over his right eye.  
Ash was the first to react. Grabbing the guitar case, Ash tried to open it. The cano-sapien grabbed the case before Ash could open it and flung it across the house, straight through the living room window and into the back yard.  
Shag picked up his chair and swung it at the other cano-sapien as Ash ducked underneath the table. The two female backed ran into the living room. Shag chair hit the St. Bernard on the side of his head, but it had no effect.  
The St. Bernard grabbed the table with both hands and flipped it on Shag. Shag grabbed the side of the table as the St. Bernard punched into the wood. Hitting Shag in the chest and sending him flying several into the counter top of the kitchen area.  
Ash desperately punched the cano-sapien in the stomach, but this also seemed to have no effect._ Oh shit!_ The cano-sapien grabbed Ash's right hand and threw him into the kitchen.  
Ash hit the floor and was up in a second. The St. Bernard slowly walked toward him. Ash desperately looked around for any kind of weapon. He grabbed a kitchen knife with his right hand and held it high into the air, blade facing down.  
As the St. Bernard passed Shag, Shag grabbed it by the waste, distracting the dog for a second.  
Ash rushed the cano-sapien and sent the knife deep into the flesh of the cano-sapien's left shoulder. The dogman appeared not to be phased by the pain.  
The cano-sapien grabbed the hand with the knife, pulling the knife from its flesh. The cano-sapien back handed Shag with his left hand as he held Ash's knife with his right. Shag slumped on the ground.  
The St. Bernard grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him off the ground, slamming the hero into the cabinets. The St. Bernard then brought Ash's arm closer to his left shoulder, Ash used both his hands to try and hold off the blade, but it was like trying to hold back a truck.  
The blade of the knife sank into Ash's shoulder. Ash yelled in pain, he then kicked at the cano-sapien. The cano-sapien stepped back, pulling the blade from Ash. He then bashed Ash against the cabinets until Ash dropped the knife.  
The St. Bernard then began to strangle Ash, holding him a foot in the air against the remains of the counter. Ash used his left hand to quest for anything helpful. Ash felt a cold hard object; it was a large serving dish. Ash smashed the glass dish into the creature's face.  
The creature dropped Ash and took a step backward, rubbing his paws over his face.  
Ash crawled toward the living room.  
He didn't get far. The cano-sapien grabbed Ash by the back of his shirt and through him through the wall to his left.  
Ash went thought the wall and slumped into the tub of the bath room, blood running from a cut across his forehead. Ash got to his feet and leaned against the wall as he approached the door to the bathroom.  
The cano-sapien entered the bathroom, making the hole in the wall bigger. He then ripped the toilet from the floor and smashed it against Ash. Ash flew through the door and into a hallway.  
Ash tried to crawl away, but the St. Bernard had him and smashed him head first into the wall, sending Ash into the middle of the living room.  
Ash struggle to get away, he crawled in the direction of the kitchen. Ash was able to use the remaining side of the counter to help him stand up and face his opponent.  
The St. Bernard was next to Ash grabbing him by the throat and began to strangle him. Ash was lying flat against the counter, legs working furiously to push himself away from cano-sapien.  
Ash struggle to breathe, he ran out of counter top to try and maneuver himself.  
From behind the cano-sapien, Shag brought a wooden two-by-four against the back of the creature's head. This stunned the cano-sapien for a second.  
Ash took no time and reached behind him, grabbing hold of a frying pan. Ash brought the frying pan to the side of the St. Bernard's face. The St. Bernard spun, only to receive a punch by Shag.  
The St. Bernard spun to see Ash smack him again with the frying pan. The cano-sapien fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the cuts on its face and shoulder.  
The two women approached the wreckage of the kitchen, finding Shag and Ash standing over the unconscious body of the attacker. Shag was covered with plaster and dust. Ash was covered with his own blood, his Hawaiian shirt was shreds and his white undershirt was almost completely stained light red. Ash had several cuts on the side of his face and chest.  
Alice spoke, "Are you alright?"  
Ash shrugged, "I'm alright. He's not."  
Ash then fainted, falling backwards onto his back.


	6. Chapter 5

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 5: The Frontal Assault  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

Ash stirred as he regains consciousness, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting next to Shag in the back of a SUV. Ash looked groggily at Shag, "Where are we?" slurring his words.  
Shag responded, "Re're roring ro re rypr rms romrany." (We're going to the Cyber Arms Corporation.)  
Ash groaned, resting his head back. _This feels weird._ Ash used his left hand to feel what his head was resting on and felt something furry. Ash poked at it and it stirred. Ash turned around to find that the head of the St. Bernard. "Holy SHIT! What the hell is he doing?!" pushing himself against the wall of the vehicle.  
Shag answered, "Re're rering rim rith rus." (We're bringing him with us)  
Ash said, "What?"  
Alice Melanie said, "We've brought him with us to question."  
Ash asked, "How can you understand him?" pointing at shag.  
Alice said, "Why can't you?"  
Ash crossed his arms angrily, "So, what happened to Ms. Bell?"  
Alice said, "She had to stay, her dog Sport wasn't feeling well and she had to go to work."  
Ash then climbed into the back of the SUV, next to the St. Bernard.  
Shag and Alice asked, "What are you doing?" (Except Shag sounded "Rat rar rou roring?")  
Ash answered, "Getting some answers from this guy."  
Ash then slapped the St. Bernard with his metal hand. The canosapien woke up immediately and struggled against the chains wrapped around his body. Ash smacked the canosapien again, "None of that now."  
The St. Bernard calmed down and stared at the man, for the first time he spoke in a gruff voice, "What do you want?"  
Ash responded, "I want answers. Now let's start with you name."  
The St. Bernard was silent giving Ash a death stares. Ash said, "Alright, I guess it's the hard way." Ash then reached behind him and rummaged in the bags in the back of the SUV. Ash then brought out his chainsaw. The St. Bernard's ears quivered as Ash revved the chainsaw, "Who wants dog for dinner?"  
Shag was looking at Ash with wide enough eyes you could actually see them through his fur. The St. Bernard yelled, "Alright! I'll tell you anything! Just STOP!" as Ash was about to bring the rotating blade toward the dog.  
Ash shut off the chainsaw, "Good boy. Now, the name."  
The St. Bernard said, "Ben."  
Ash said, "Alright Ben, why did you attack Ms. Bell's house?"  
Ben answered, "I was sent to capture you and Shag."  
Shag asked the next question, "Rowr rar rhe roard rovers?" (How are the Road Rovers?)  
Ben said, "Their being contained a special room in the base. They should be fine. The Master only wanted them out of the way while he translated the Necronomicon."  
Ash leaned his back on the side of the vehicle, thinking. After a short pause Ash asked, "What does he want with the Necronomicon?"  
Ben shrugged, "I'm not sure. Master didn't tell us."  
Ash raised an eyebrow, "Us?"  
Ben said, "Master created his own canosapien team. There are five of us in the team."  
Ash said, "Wow, he created his own Road Rovers."  
Alice said, "Alright we're getting close. Sorry Ash, but you can't bring any weapons."  
Ash's eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

Parvo, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, sat next to a metal table, the room he was in was the interrogation room. A one way mirror faces him, with a door on one side. The door opened, Salazar walked in and sat down across from Parvo.  
Salazar spoke, "What do you know of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis?"  
Parvo answered, "It's evil and can't be controlled."  
Salazar said, "You don't know that. You never tried to control it."  
Parvo said, "I did, but instead it controlled me. My advice to you is to destroy it."  
Salazar said, "Well, I'm glad I don't need your advice."  
Parvo, getting angry, spat, "Listen! You don't know what you're getting into! Stop now, before it's too LATE!"


	7. Chapter 6

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 6: Captured, Again!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or the Army of Darkness.

Alice pulled up to a large building. The building had to be five stories high. The building was made of concrete, with high walls. The only feature in the building was a double glass, door. The lights from inside the building spilled out into the parking lot. Alice stepped out of the vehicle. Shag and Ash shambled out of the back, Ash with his boomstick in hand.  
Alice stopped Ash, "No weapons are allowed inside."  
Ash looked from Alice and lovingly to his double-barrel, "But. . ."  
Alice looked sternly at Ash, "No buts! Put it back."  
Ash put the boomstick back into the guitar case. Ben said, "What about me?!"  
Ash said, "Right." He went to the front driver side and partially rolled down the windows. "There you go."  
Ash, Alice and Shag entered the building. A dark half-circle desk occupied the center of the walk way. A red haired receptionist looked up from her paper work, "Can I help you?"  
Alice addressed the woman, "Dr. Alice Melanie to see Director Frederick Salazar."  
The receptionist said, "One moment please." The receptionist picked up the wired phone next to her computer and punched several numbers, "A Doctor Alice Melanie to see Director Salazar." The receptionist listens to the person on the other line, "Thank you." She places the phone on its receiver, "The security force will check you before you proceed."  
Alice, Ash and Shag preceded single file to dark suited men holding metal wands. Alice gave one of the men her car keys and wallet, and then the men swept the metal detector over her body. Alice took several steps past the group and stoped to wait for Ash and Shag.  
Ash gave one of the men his wallet and S-mart ID. The men swept the metal detectors over him, the metal detectors sounded while passing over Ash's right hand. Ash said, "Its metal, so what." The men left it to that, Ash joined Alice.  
The men proceeded to sweep Shag, the metal detector went off. One of the men stated, "Please remove all metal objects, sir."  
Shag proceeded to remove several items from his fur. He pulled out pots, pans, a computer, a car fender, a portrait of his mother, a full chess set with board, even a goat-kart still in working condition.  
Ash sighed, "This may take a while."

Parvo and Salazar stared intently at each other. A dark haired security personnel entered the room. He whispered in Salazar's ear. Salazar spoke, "Bring the doctor to me, put the others in the containment room."  
The security worker nodded and left.  
Salazar looked at Parvo again, "Looks like we'll be having a guest."

Ash and Alice stood tapping their feet, annoyed at the wait.  
The security workers looked in awe at the large pile the same size as the reception desk, full of items pulled from Shag's fur. Shag pulled out a large green canoe before motioning to the security team to recheck.  
One of the men went over Shag's fur before the device beeped again.  
Shag thought deeply for a moment. Then a light popped on above his head. Shag plunged his hand into his fur and pulled out a set of car keys. Shag handed the car keys to one of the men. Another swept Shag with the metal detector, he was clean.  
The three then made their way toward a set of elevators. They entered the elevators. One of the security men pushed the basement floor button. The elevator doors closed.  
After several minutes, the elevator doors opened. The three were met with a group of large men wearing dark military suits, each carrying a machine gun. The man in the front spoke, "Dr. Alice we are here to take you to Mr. Salazar. You two are going to be taken to the waiting area. Please come with me Doctor."  
The man led Alice down the corridor. The rest of the group led Ash and Shag down a side hallway into a room with several jail style looking rooms, bars and all.  
Ash and Shag were placed into the cell closest to the door. Ash sat down with a humph. Shag did the same.  
Shag spoke about something about this being bad. Ash didn't understand, but said, "We're in trouble Shag."  
Shag shook his head vigorously.  
Ash continued, "I shouldn't have parted with my boomstick. Damit!"  
Ash stood up and began to pace the cell, "What bugs me that if this Salazar is her dad, then why'd she introduced herself as Dr. Melanie. It doesn't make sense." Shag understood where Ash was going and stared intently at the man.  
Ash had the look of enlightenment cross over his face, "I've got it!" Shag concentrated even more intently on Ash. "She's after the Necronomicon! She used us to get into this place to get her hands on it! We've got to break out of here!"

Alice entered the room. Salazar stood up and looked at the young woman intently. Salazar asked, "What can I do for you Ms. Melanie?"  
Alice smiled, "I wanted to see you before I took the Necronomicon." Before Salazar could react, a small metal blade extended from Alice's right hand. She plunged the blade into the paunchy man's gut. She lifted the man off the ground and plunged the blade into the side of the wall, holding him against the wall.  
Alice lips curved up mischievously as she pinned Salazar to the wall. "Now Mr. Salazar, do you remember the scientist that you murdered 17 years ago?"  
Salazar shook his head no. Alice turned the blade, "I'm sure you do, his name was Nathan Abraham." Salazar's eyes widened. Alice continued as Parvo took advantage and bolted out the door, "He was researching the Necronomicon for you. He found a single page and was translating it for you and YOU KILLED HIM FOR HIS RESEARCH!" She turned the blade, making Salazar scream in agony.  
Alice said, "Did you know that he had a little girl? She was five at the time. To save her, Nathan said the passage on his single page and gave her special powers." Alice pulled the blade from Salazar's gut, Salazar fell to the ground.  
Salazar stared open mouthed at the woman standing before him, "Na-Nancy."  
Alice raised the blade over her head, yelling, "NANCY ABRAHAM!" She brought the blade down on the man's neck. Salazar's head rolled on the ground.  
Nancy laughs manically, "Now let's have some fun." Nancy spoke the words, "Klaatu Verata Necto!" Spirits left her body, travelling to a secret containment area Slazar was using to hold the Deadites he had captured over the years. The spirits destroyed the computers keeping the door closed, the Deadites rushed to the opening.

Hunter raised an ear as he heard the screams of several of the workers, as they were attacked by the undead hoard, "Hmmm. That doesn't sound good."

Ash and Shag gripped the bars as they tried to pry them. Screams continued to echo throughout the complex. Ash grunted as he tried to pull the door open, Shag pulling at the same time, "Come on! Come on!"  
The door to the holding area opened, Ash and Shag backed up to the side of the cage.  
Entering the room was not what they expected. Ben, the tall St. Bernard, entered the room and opened the cell with his key.  
Ash looked dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"  
Ben answered, "You're friend opened the containment unit for the Deadites. Now, let's get moving!"  
Ash and Shag wasted no time in following the cano-sapien. Shag said, "Rere re roring?" (Where are we going?"  
Ben answered, "We're going to get to the Necronomicon before she can."  
Ash asked, "What about the Road Rovers?"  
Ben said, "We'll get to them after we get the book."  
The three increased their speed, rushing through the hallways.

All of the Road Rovers struggled against their bonds, trying to break free. Blitz was able to wedge his claws in between the strap and table. With enough movement Blitz was able to break free. Blitz then but the straps over his legs and stood up. Blitz looked at the other Rovers, "Don't you just love me."  
The Rovers and Shepherd groaned, thinking That's Blitz alright.  
Blitz then freed the others.  
Hunter put his ear against the door listening, "Ok, here's the plan. We try to help some of the workers here and find out what's going on."  
The Rovers and Shepherd nodded in agreement. Hunter opened the door and rushed out, the rest following closely behind.

Ben, Shag and Ash entered a large area full of computers. Red emergency lights flashing all around them.  
Ben pointed at the end of the room, "The translator's down there. So will be the book."  
A decaying Deadite rushed from the side, screaming, "I'll swallow your soul."  
Ash punched the Deadite, knocking its head off, "Swallow this."  
The three made their way down the rows of computers. Suddenly, four figures jumped out and surrounded them. The figures were Salazar's own cano-sapien team. The leader stood closest to Ash, "Ben! Master's dead!"  
Ben looked severely sad, ears going to the back of his head. All of the dogs looked extremely sad about the death of their former master. After a few seconds, Ash said, "Look sorry about your master! But, we've got some issues, LIKE the Deadites!"  
The leader shook his head, "Right. We need to get the book and get the Road Rovers. Let's go."  
Everyone rushed toward the end of the room, suddenly they were stopped. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis sat on a stand with a large machine that looked like a large micro-scope, only pimped out.  
Ash approached the stand and picked up the book. The translation machine however moved and slashed at Ash with what looked like a hand with blades on the end.  
The machine morphed into a seven foot tall, cyborg looking woman with two arms that had five blades on each hand.  
The machine spoke, "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT." The machine took a step toward Ash, "MY MISTRESS DOESN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE THE BOOK."  
Ash took several steps back looking at the large machine, "Now, why doesn't she want that?"  
The five member of Salazar's cano-sapien team jumped at the translator. The translator slashed each one, the cano-sapiens were able to dodge the attacks. The machine spoke, "MY MISTRESS NOW HAS ALL THE POWER SHE NEEDS. SHE WILL NOW DESTROY THE WORLD OF MAN. SHE SIMPLE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO INCONVIENCE HER."  
Ash said, "Well, tin can, I guess you'll just have to kill me." He tantalized the translator by waving the book and brandishing his trademark smile. The machine rushed at Ash and tried to stab him. Ash dove to the side, and the machine's hand went into the power supply to the building. The machine sparked and convulsed for several seconds before becoming still, all of the lights on the possessed translator went black.  
Ash approached the side of the machine and kicked it, "Piece of junk!"  
The leader of the group approached Ash, "Dude, That was AWSOME!" his tail wagging.  
Ash looked at the German shepherd, "Well let's get out of her Lassie."  
The rest of the members chucked and followed Ash. The German shepherd calling behind him, "My name's Clark."  
Ash and Shag lead the way, as Clark told them the way to the Road Rovers.  
To every one's surprise, after turning a corner, Ash and Shag and the other cano-sapiens crashed into the Road Rovers and Professor Shepherd. Shag tried to hug each member of the team.  
After several minutes of confusion, both teams were able to separate. The Road Rovers stood across from the other cano-sapiens. Ash said, "Ok Professor, we have the book. We have to use this to send that bitch Alice to the Deadite dimension and save the world. Any questions?  
Clark and Hunter spoke at the same time, "Where do we find her?"  
Everyone in the hallway concentrated deeply. Ash said, "Let's think, where would I go if I was some crazed psychopathic bitch with an obsession to destroy the world and have ultimate power?"  
Everyone scratched their heads or chins, suddenly every got an idea. Everyone spoke, "The White House!"

Parvo moved to a locked room. He had just finished dispatching a Deadite who got in his way. Parvo broke down the door. Sitting on a cot was the Groomer; she wore an orange jumpsuit similar to Parvo's. When Groomer looked up, a tear slid down her face, "General!" She launched herself at Parvo.  
Parvo held her for a moment, "Yes Groomer, I'm here." Parvo looked into the woman's eyes, "We have to get out of here!" Groomer nodded and followed Parvo as they rushed toward the exit.


	8. Chapter 7

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Loose  
Disclaimer: I do not own the right to either the Road Rover or the Army of Darkness.

Ash, followed by Road Rovers, followed by the cano-sapiens, exited the building. Everyone stopped and looked around at the destruction around them. Bodies and vehicle littered the road. Fires were engulfed several vehicles and some buildings.  
Ash looked around and located the SUV he and Shag arrived in. Ash rummaged through the vehicle and pulled out his double barrel shotgun and chainsaw. After attaching the chainsaw to his right hand, he spoke "Groovy."  
Colleen looked at the female member of the other team and asked, "Are you and h'm brother and sister?"  
The female black Labrador said, "Yes. My name is Lucy, his is Duke."  
Ash motioned for everyone to circle around, "Listen, does anyone know where the White House is?"  
The Road Rovers pointed in different directions, while the other cano-sapiens pointed in the same direction. Clark answered, "It's about twenty blocks that way."  
Ash said, "Ok. Let's hit the road Rovers!" jogging in the direction Clark mentioned.  
Hunter said, "That's my line!"  
After several minutes of jogging, the team saw the standoff between the Deadites and the U.S. military. They quickly dove off the path and hid behind a large building.  
The Dalmatian said, "What now?"  
Blitz looked at the dog, "What, is de little doggie scared of the big bad Deadites?"  
The Dalmatian looked at the Doberman, "Listen, Mr. Doberman, I'm not scared. I'm just curious. Besides my name is Lucky."  
Blitz was about to respond, but Hunter cut in, "Blitz we need to focus." Hunter looked toward Professor Shepherd, "What do you think Master?"  
Shepherd remained silent for several seconds, "I think we can use the firefight to our advantage. While the Deadites are distracted, we can move behind the fight and get to the White House from the back."  
Ash said, "Sounds like a plan." The group slowly made their way across the street. While passing a television store, they stopped.  
On the TV's displayed Alice in the Oval Office, she looked into the cameras. She spoke, "Good Evening America. I am Nancy Abraham. I am now the ruler of the United States and soon the world. For the sins done to me and my father I have decided to change the policy 'No Child Left Behind' to 'No ONE Left Alive!' I will make everyone suffer. (Evil laughter.) Now God Damn You! God Damn YOU to Hell!" the televisions went black.  
Ash stared at the tubes, "Well, she really is a psychotic bitch." Everyone nodded and they continued to march on the state's capital.  
Just one block away from the White House, the group came across a large tank. Ash quickly took a look inside the tank. He called from inside, "I think it still works."  
The Road Rovers and cano-sapiens looked curiosly at the assault vehicle. Ash stuck his head out of the tank, "I've got an idea."

Nancy sat in the president's chair. She smiled, she had one and now she will enact her revenge on the world. A Deadite approached her. Tt wore medieval armor and saluted when he approached. Nancy motioned for him to speak.  
The Deadite spoke, "My Lady, a small front of military personal are putting up a good fight, but they will soon be finished."  
Nancy purred, "Good, good."  
The Deadite continued, "What is your next move, milady?"  
Nancy said, "Our next move is to…"  
_BOOM!_  
From the far wall from Nancy, a large tank plowed through. The barrel pointed straight at Nancy. Ash, wearing an Army helmet opened the top hatched, "Here's your daily dose of iron, bitch." Ash fired the tank's main gun, sending Nancy flying out the White House's windows.  
Ash jumped down, followed by Clark and Hunter. Ash dispatched one Deadite with a shot from his boomstick, Hunter taking three more with his super-speed and Clark killing two by ramming them through with the American flag.  
Hunter called to the others with the communicator in his collar, "Go time!"  
Ash, Hunter and Clark made their way to the front lawns, through the large hole in the front wall.

Nancy stood up blood spilling from several cuts. Nancy picked up her right hand with her remaining left hand, "Guess I'm falling apart at the seams."  
Nancy looked around, finding the cano-sapiens (both Road Rovers and Salazar's) facing her with angry looks on their faces. Nancy chuckled and put her right arm were it belonged, "Now this will be fun."  
Nancy released a blade from each hand holding them ready to strike. The cano-sapiens noticed that the groups of Deadites were pouring in from all sides.  
Exile said, "We're in deepski."  
The Rovers rushed at the possessed woman, releasing battle cries.

Ash, Hunter and Clark made their way to the lawn. They saw Colleen and the two Labrador Retrievers using hand to hand fighting against several Deadites. Exile was using a combination of heat vision and freeze vision to fight a particularly large group of Deadites. Blitz was using his super-claws to fight Nancy, claws and blades met in sparks. Lucky was using a large hunting knife to fight Nancy as well.  
The three rushed into the fray, taking down as many Deadites as they could.  
Colleen and Lucy stood back to back, Lucy looked at Colleen and Colleen nodded. Colleen grabbed both of Lucy's hands. Spinning around in circles, Colleen swung Lucy, Lucy kicking the Deadites that came into the range of the circle. After several second, Colleen released Lucy. Lucy twisted in the air and landed on her hands and feet, looking around and seeing several limbs of the Deadites.  
Exile grabbed a nearby Deadite and through it into a group that was lumbering toward him. The flying projectile broke the bodies of the other deadites.  
Before Exile could react, a Deadite rushed at him from behind. The Deadite was stopped short by Duke, who grabbed the creature and broke its back on his knee. The Deadite remained motionless.  
Exile gave the Labrador a thumb up, "Thanks comrade!"  
Duke answered in a gruff voice, "Welcome." Both crouched into fighting stances as more Deadites approached.  
Blitz and Lucky were not having any luck with Nancy. She was extremely fast and skilled. Nancy slashed Blitz across the chest. The blade did not cut deeply into his chest because of his armor.  
Nancy towered over the Doberman. Blitz said, "Not de face! I am too beautiful!"  
Nancy raised one blade over her head. Lucky tackled the demon. The pair rolled around on the ground, until Nancy held the Dalmatian to the ground with one foot on his chest. Nancy said through gritted teeth, "You're getting on my nerves!"  
Before Nancy could finish the Dalmatian, Hunter used his super-speed to knock her several yards. Hunter knelt to look at the conditions of Blitz and Lucky.  
Ash found Professor Shepherd and gave him the Necronomicon, "I need you to read this and sent this bitch to the Deadite Dimension. Now!" Ash rushed to meet Nancy, chainsaw revving.  
The Professor began to look through the book as Nancy stood up.  
Ash slashed at her with his chainsaw. Nancy caught the blade with both of hers. Sparks flew in all directions.  
Nancy said, "Why won't you die?!"  
Ash said, "I'm like Elvis! I am the King, baby!"  
Nancy slashed at Ash with her left and right hands, Ash was able to dodge most of the blades and block the others with his chainsaw.  
The Professor was having difficulty with the book, "Kl-laatu V-Verata Nec-Nec. . ." A Deadite rushed at the Professor. It was almost on him, but Clark sent a fist into its face and knocking its head off.  
Shepherd finished the incantation, "Klaatu Verata Necto!" A large portal formed behind Nancy. Nancy had knocked Ash's chainsaw off of his hand and kicked him, sending him several feet away. Shepherd looked at Clark, "Thank you, Clark."  
Nancy laughed, "You think this will work! I have the powers of the missing page of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis! You are all doomed!"  
Nancy continued to laugh as she walked toward Ash. Ash quickly stood up looking at Nancy.  
Before anyone could act, the Necronomicon jumped out of his hand and floated toward Nancy. Lights emitted from the face of the book. The book open and a voice bellowed from the book, "YOU HAVE ABUSED OUR POWERS FOR THE LAST TIME! WE WILL NOW TAKE BACK WHAT WAS GIVEN TO YOU!" From the pages of the book, snakes leap out and struck at the girl. The snakes then began to pull back into the book, pulling with them Nancy's skin. The skin pulled off appeared to have writing on it. After all of the skin was pulled off, it shifted into a single page. The page returned to the book. The book closed and fell onto the grass.  
The woman that stood on the ground looked like a seventy year old with wrinkly grey skin. The creature had black eyes, those eyes looked hatefully at Ash.  
Ash approached the book, "Wow! I never knew the book hated someone more than me!"  
Ash pulled out his double barrel and pointed it at Nancy. Nancy said, "Please. It made me do it. It wasn't my fault."  
Ash said, "Don't play the afterschool special shit with me. I had to cut up my girlfriend with a chainsaw. Does that sound like a freaking storybook ending to you?"  
Ash pulled the trigger, blood spouted from the woman's chest. Nancy flew into the portal. The portal closed shortly after she was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

The Road Rovers vs. the Army of Darkness  
Chapter 8: Goodbyes to old friends and hello to new ones.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or Army of Darkness.

Ash, Professor Shepherd and all of the cano-sapiens stood next to two large military jeeps. Blitz and Lucky had several bandages, but they were still on their feet.  
Ash said, "You should probably get those two to a vet."  
Blitz and Lucky said, at the same time "I am too handsome to go to any vet. Make her pretty, then I will go."  
The pair looked at each other, before each grinned happily.  
Exile said, "Don't be weird boy," at the same time Duke said, "Don't be weird."  
All of the cano-sapiens and two humans laughed.  
Clark looked at Professor Shepherd, "Umm. . . Professor Shepherd, what will happen to us? With Salazar dead, we don't have jobs."  
Shepherd looked at the German shepherd, "I thought that since each of you are such good dogs, I would offer you a chance to live and be a part of the Road Rovers."  
All of the Road Rovers jaws dropped. Clark looked at Shepherd, "I think we need to talk about this."  
Clark and his other team members made a group circle and whispered for several seconds. When they were finished, Clark straightened up and looked into Shepherd's eyes, "We would love to."  
Shepherd said, "Then welcome to the Road Rovers. I think we'll call you're group the Night-hounds," barely hiding a smile as all of the cano-sapiens cheered.  
Exile gave Duke a big bear hug, "Welcome to Road Rovers, comrade!" Duke tried to speak but was suffocating.  
Colleen called, "Exile, he does need to breath."  
Exile dropped Duke, "Sorry, comrade."  
Duke gasped out, "That's ok," patting Exile on the shoulder.  
After several minutes of celebration, each of the cano-sapiens watched as Ash climbed onto a military motorcycle, his guitar case strapped to the back.  
Shag said, "Rur rot romring rith rus?" (You're not coming with us?"  
Ash answered, "No, the book and I have a destiny we've been hiding from for too long."  
Colleen said, "Blimey Ash, you can finally understand h'm."  
Ash looked in surprise, "Yeah, I can finally understand you big guy."  
Hunter looked at Ash, "Will we ever see you again?"  
Ash raised his right wrist, showing the bracelet, "Sure, just call whenever you need your tails saved." Ash started the bike and drove away from the Rovers, waving goodbye to all of his friends.  
Ash rode down the empty road, thinking to himself. _I've been putting off my destiny for two long. After the fight, the Road Rover found some new comrades, the Night-Hounds. With any luck, they'll make a pretty good team. And somewhere away from this mess there's a cold beer waiting for me._

It's a King's life, Baby.

And there can be only one wearing the crown.

Hail to me.  


In an abandoned building with part of the roof collapsed, Parvo and Groomer watched the sun rise in the east.  
Parvo looked at Groomer, "You know, I've learned something today."  
Groomer asked, "What is dat, Heneral?"  
Parvo said, "I think I'll be sticking to science to take over the world. Magic mumbo jumbo is not worth the trouble."  
Groomer laughed as she laid her head against Parvo's shoulder.


End file.
